


On Edge

by VStarlightX



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VStarlightX/pseuds/VStarlightX
Summary: Rey is a skater who had everything going for her, but when she is injured her dream are shattered. However, an amazing offer comes into her life, and how can she say no to it? If only it wasn't for her annoying, rude, beast of a new coach.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Ends and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Reylo fic, I hope you all like it. I am keeping it this rating for now, but I may change the rating in later chapters if things develop the way I think they're going to.

“....And we’re back Tara, it has been an exciting day at the 2020 Four Continents Figure Skating Championships in Seoul, South Korea today. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Oh yes, Johnny! We have seen some of the major names in skating, fall, tumble, and generally have some of the worst performances of their career yesterday. However, the ladies are up next, and the exciting one to watch here tonight is USA’s own Rey Niima. Rey had an amazing short program last night, sitting currently in 4th, and seems to be skating well today. Johnny, and I get to watch her practice round as a treat to the USA audience you get to watch with us, and I have to say for as new as she is, she is skating very solidly.”

“I would agree Tara, Rey is new to many viewers, but she isn’t new to the skating world. Before this year, she was maybe in the middle to low pack of skaters in America, but something really changed in her this season. If she continues this way, she has a really good shot for the 2022 Olympics in Beijing. And here comes her group out to do their warm up skate, before their long program.”

\-----

Rey Niima skated out with the other four girls in her group. They were the last five girls of the morning for practice, and things had been going so far so good. She was one of the only girls in the championships without a formal coach. Her club’s manager was technically her “coach” but she would never call him that. She would be the second one up, so she was giving the girl from Great Britain her chance to run through her warm ups. Common courtesy for skating is to skate as close to the wall and watch out for the warming up skater. So that’s what Rey was doing. Her time would come, and she made sure to keep an eye on the other skater so she wouldn’t have any run-ins. 

When her music ran out, Rey knew it was her turn to practice. She started heading out to the middle of the rink to start her routine. Her music began and she started skating. She wasn’t going to attempt any of her harder jumps, as she was pretty solid on them and wanted to focus on the artistic side of her program as her mentors say she needs to connect with the program a little more. 

Just as Rey was turning into her first jump, a slashing pain rang through her upper right thigh, and she went down hard. Her head hit the ice, and she felt for her thigh. All she felt was a hot sticky substance and she knew it was blood. Her vision started to haze as she heard multiple people calling out her name. Last thing she remembers is a blurry face saying something before everything went black.

\-----

Six months later

Rey woke up to her alarm clock beeping like crazy. She tried so hard to find the clock, before she took a sweeping motion over her side table and heard a crash against the wall. No more blaring alarm to keep her from going back to sleep. 

Ever since her accident, Rey had trouble sleeping and waking up. She was prescribed sleeping pills, but she didn’t take them because they affected her in ways she didn’t like, usually they would knock her out for longer than she needed to be. Her first time she took them, she was out for over twenty-four hours. Second time, she had terrible nightmares, and she just decided to find other ways to sleep after that. Since she hadn’t been training for the last six months, she didn’t see the point of getting up as early as she once did. 

It’s not that she wasn’t cleared to train, it’s because her “coach” wouldn’t let her back into the rink. Which made her pissed off. That Unkar Plutt was a real piece of work. Just thinking about him made her blood boil. “REY! GET YOUR TINY ASS OUT OF BED!” 

Rey growled and pulled back her covers. She ran a hand through her unruly bed head and opened the door to the hallway. In the kitchen stood Finn cooking breakfast and coffee was waiting for her on the table. “It’s about time you got up. You got a call a little while back, I thought you might want to look who it was.” Finn was another skater at her club, Jakku Skating Club.

Rey grabbed her phone from the table, where she had left it last night for whatever reason, and looked at her missed call. There were about four of them and all from the same unknown number. “Hmm that’s odd, I don’t know the number, but they’ve called four times.” She said and Finn nodded. “I know, I finally woke up the first time they called.” He said grinning at her as he placed the toast and eggs in front of her. “I gotta get going Rey, but I would call them back.” He added as he crossed the room to grab his coat off the hanger and slide into his shoes. “See you tonight.” He said grabbing his bag and opening the door. He just about ran into the really tall blonde lady on the other side of the threshold. “Oh, sorry. Um….who are you?” Finn asked looking up to her, and Finn wasn’t a short guy. 

“I’m Gwen Phasma, I’m looking for Rey Niima.” She replied looking into the apartment. Rey stood up and went to the door. “I’m Rey, Finn you better get going.” Rey said as she looked to the women she did not know. Finn ducked past the woman and waved goodbye from behind her. “May I come in?” Asked the older lady and Rey nodded.

“What can I do for you, Ms. Phasma?” Rey asked motioning her to sit down on one of the chairs or the couch that adorned their apartment. Phasma chose the chair closest to the coffee table. “Just Phasma please, or Captain, but that’s only for our skaters.” She said with a small smile. “Which is why I am here, have you heard of the Endor Skating Club in Denver, Colorado?”

Rey sat down with her eyebrows knit together. “I have not.” She replied.

“It’s a fairly new club, but it is starting to gain some popularity for the many big name skaters we house. Recently our only girl skater ran out of practice the other day, and has effectively moved to another club. We are looking to replace her. The top coach at our facility wants you Rey Niima. We would like to extend a warm welcome and hope you’ll accept to be our girl skater at Endor.” Phasma said, pulling a packet of papers out of her briefcase and pushing it toward Rey.

“That’s very sweet of you to offer Phasma, but I haven’t trained in six monts. I mean I’ve kept up weight training and cardio, but I haven’t been on the ice at all. My leg is still recovering and I don’t have the kind of money needed to skate at a club like Endor. The only reason I skated at Jakku was because Plutt allowed me to work for the annual fees.” Rey said, shaking her head. She had opened the packet and looked through it. The campus, yes it was a full campus for skaters, swimmers, and many more olympic hopefuls just looked expensive. The dorm rooms were outrageous, there was no way she would be able to pay for this. The small amount of sponsors she did have at one time, wouldn’t have even been able to pay for this. 

“If you look a little further in, there is a scholarship and sponsors waiting for you. We have great investors and many people at Endor believe in you. Your coach thinks you have potential to be one of the best female skaters the US has ever seen.” 

Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This was too good to be true. “But I don’t even know who this Ben Kenobi is, how am I supposed to believe any of what you are saying. This is way too good to be true. I’m sorry, but no.” 

“Rey, we know your situation at your current rink. We know you’re not allowed back in, so really what other option do you have? You do want to go to the Olympics still, do you not?” Phasma asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Of course, I do.” 

“Then what other option do you have? We know you have been putting tape of you out at some other skating clubs around the US. So, why not take a leap and take the offer? I can assure you, you will be safe at Endor, and you will flourish there.” Phasma said motioning back to the packet. “We will give you some time to think about it, but I leave tomorrow morning, so I hope you’ll give me a decision by then. Also, you have my phone number already, I tried calling you four times before I just showed up.” She added before she stood up. 

Phasma got to the door before she heard the two words she was looking for. “I’m in,” and Phasma smiled turning around. “Perfect. Your room at the dorms will be ready in a week, so if you want to make the trip then, and you don’t have to bring much more than clothes as the dorms are completely furnished. You’ll love it at Endor Rey. You’ll see. When you get to the dorms, let me know and we’ll go from there. Oh, and make sure to bring all the forms in that packet back to me and signed.” She said walking back over to Rey and holding her had out to her. 

Rey took it and they shook hands. Something about Phasma made her feel comfortable, and she was right, the deal was too good to pass up. “I will do that, um….I don’t have any way to get to Denver.” She said quietly.

“Oh, right, let me know when you want to travel and I will send you the information for your flight. We got it handled Rey, just trust us.” Phasma said as she headed to the door once again. “See you in a week!” She added enthusiastically and waved to her as she opened the door and closed it after her. 

“What the Hell have I got myself into?” Rey muttered as she sat back down to open the packet and look more thoroughly through it. The eggs and coffee are long forgotten on the table behind her. 

\-----

One Week Later

Rey sighed as she typed in the passcode to her dorm room. She still couldn’t believe she was doing this, but Finn really pushed her. “After not skating for so long because of Plutt, you finally have a chance to do what you love again. Why would you turn down such an offer?” He said nearly yelling at her that night as he was shuffling through all the papers in the packet. With Finn being a skater as well, he knew the pressure of the dream that you want no matter what, and the sacrifices you have to make. Rey and Finn had been together since they were fourteen, and haven’t look back since. They both shared the goal of Olympic gold, and they were going to do everything in their power to achieve it. 

So, with that in mind, he pretty much filled out all her paperwork, and packed her up to move out. Without really letting Rey think about it. Even though she said she was already going to do it. He even drove her to the airport, and put her on the plane. He was being very supportive. 

Thankfully there isn’t much of a time difference from California to Colorado, so she didn’t feel jet lagged or anything. It was still early in the morning as well, as Phasma had booked her an early morning flight, Rey had assumed it was to be able to settle in and have the rest of the day to herself, but nope. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket as soon as she landed. Phasma had told her that she had a practice at eleven, and hoped she had a good flight. Talk about getting right to things. Which, Rey sort of appreciated, but now was dreading as she hadn’t been on ice in six months.

She threw her bags on her bed, and grabbed her gym bag. She put on the first body suit she could find, which happened to be a light blue leo, and pulled out a white hoodie to go over top. She pulled out the first leggings she could find, a black pair which was 90% of her leggings, and grabbed some leg warmers. Her normal skating practice outfits. She threw them all in the bag along with her skates, and some gloves and walked out the door. She figured she would check out the rink and put on her clothes there before practice, which was why she was leaving so early. 

When she found her way to the rink, which really was that hard as it was practically right across from her dorm, she looked up at the big white building and shook her head. She still wasn’t sure what she was doing here. Everything on this campus looked pristine and new, and so expensive. Rey was not one of those things. 

She shook the thought from her head as she opened the glass doors to the building. As much as the extravagance was on the outside, she wasn’t prepared for what was on the inside. Of course it looked like a normal rink, ice, skaters, glass around the rink and the familiar lines on the ice for the hockey players. It was the outskirts of the rink that were impressive, everything was clean and well, new. The seats weren’t your average bench seats, nope, they were individual seats with some nice cushions. The concession stands had your normal rink food, but also had options for actual dinners entrees. Which Rey found ridiculous and couldn’t help but laugh at all the extra stuff at the rink. 

“Rey!” 

She looked over the tall blonde coming her way, and she waved. “I didn’t expect to see you this soon, but glad you came early. Let me show you to the locker rooms, so you can get changed.” Phasma said once she got to Rey’s side, and they started moving toward the back of the rink where there were two blue doors, one for the men and one for women. Phasma opened the door to the womens and Rey walked in. 

Even the Locker room was outrageous. Rey shook her head in awe as she walked in. There were individual showers, with frosted glass doors, so you could take a private shower. The lockers were HUGE and would be able to put anything and keep it in there. They each had their own locks, and Phasma explained the only people who would know their locker combos would be the skater, and locker room managers. Which made sense to Rey. The tile on the floor wasn’t the normal dingy tiles you would see on a locker room floor, but it was pristine and actually looked clean, but Rey was still going to wear flip flops around as she hated locker room floors. 

“Here is your locker.” Phasma said pointing to locker number 9. Rey found that ironic as that was her favorite number. She pulled the unlocked lock off and threw her bag in it. It easily fit in there and she was surprised how much room she still had. “I’ll let you get changed. When you close your lock, put in a three digit code, and then unlock it. That will be your code, so don’t forget it.” Phasma said as she walked out of the room. “I’ll meet you on the ice, Rey.” She added before opening the door, and Rey was alone again.

Rey bent down and opened her bag. She pulled out her clothes and changed pretty quickly. She put her street clothes in the locker, mentally making a note that she would be needing a larger coat for winter. California and Colorado were two completely different places, and she never needed anything more than a light jacket in Cali, but now she was in Colorado. She would need a winter jacket for the first time in her life. Thankfully it was August, so she had some time. She closed her locker door, and made a three digit code for her lock, closing it in the lock space in her locker. 

She threw her brown hair up into a high ponytail and made sure her laces were tight as she walked out the door. When she arrived at the rink, it was 10:30, and little girls and boys were out there skating with their coaches. Now the rink was cleared and the zamboni was out, almost done. “As soon as the zamboni is clear, you can take a few warm up laps and get ready. I have a feeling your coach will be a little late. He usually is.” Phasma said sheepishly. “But he has his reasons. I’m just warning you of his tardiness now, so you aren’t surprised and get angry.” She said as she sat down in a seat. “I will be here for all your practices, just as I am with every other skater who is working toward the Olympics. That’s why the kids call me Captain or Cap sometimes. Because I work as a manager of the rink, and I’m the person who recruited all the skaters. Like I did with you.” She added with a wink.

Rey nodded and looked to the rink apprehensively. It was true she was nervous, but she was also anxious. She was being truthful when she said that she kept up with cardio and weight training, and her physical therapist had cleared her to skate almost three months ago, but she hadn’t skated since. She figured she would have to start out easy and go from there. That didn’t stop her though the minute the zamboni was off the rink, she took her blade guards off and she put her skate on the ice for the first time in six months. 

Rey sighed as she pushed into her warm ups, but not as fast as she usually would go. She took it easy and was surprised to find that her injury barely made her shaky at all. She was as solid on the ice as she was before, but she wasn’t so sure she would be after this first practice. She would probably be exhausted afterward. She ran through her warm ups, stretched and when she felt ready to, she took a few small jumps, nothing more than a double, and her new coach still wasn’t there. “Phasma, how late is he usually?”

“As late as I want to be.” Came the deep husky reply and Rey turned to the new figure now standing on the ice. 

This new person was intimidating. With his tall stature, and very big athletic build, he looked massive. His long raven hair was curly and frazzled, and it sort of made him beastly looking. He was dressed in all black, and he had a scowl on his face. Rey really didn’t know what to think of him, but she had to admit that he looked familiar. She just didn’t know where she had seen him before. 

“Rey Niima, I am your new coach, Ben Kenobi.” He said not making a move to come any closer. “Now, let’s get started….”


	2. ....Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey becomes really annoyed with the word Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some light swear words. Nothing crazy.

“...Again!” Rey rolled her eyes as she had just landed her fourth triple lutz, a fairly easy jump for her, but after her injury, it was starting to take a toll on her. She went into her fifth time gaining the necessary speed, heading backwards and using her toe pick to help jump up. She technically made the three rotations, but when she landed on her right leg, she felt her leg crumble and she went down on her butt. Then she just laid down as she was tired, and she needed a breather. She was hoping her coach would understand, but….she was way wrong.

“Again.” He said and she groaned, not inwardly like she had hoped, but a loud outward groan. She made no indication of moving. Since he had arrived almost a half an hour late, they had been going hard from the moment he got there, and she had now been working on the ice for a good two and a half hours. With no break, and it was her first time back in six months. To say she was tired would be laughable.

“Again.” He said louder this time and yet she still didn’t move. She hadn’t heard skates on the ice until he was towering over her frame laying on the ice. “Did you not hear me? I said again.” He added hovering over her with that same scowl he had on his face since the moment she met him.

“Give me a break coach, I’m tired.” She finally said sitting up.

“Do you want to go to the Olympics?”

“Of course I do, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“Then run your triple lutz, again. Until I say to stop.” He replied not bothering to help her up as she moved to get back up to her feet.

“I need a break.” She said again with her hands on her hips. She wasn’t even able to get any water since he arrived. She was thirsty, and tired. “You will get a break when I say you get a break. Now run it again.” He said with a raised eyebrow. She sighed, still breathing heavily from the workout. “My leg is killing me, that’s why I went down on that last lutz.” She said rubbing where she could still feel the scar, even if it was barely more than a thin white blemish on her skin. 

“An excuse. Run it again.” He said turning around and skating away before finding a spot on the ice that she would not run into him, he knew her patterns by now, and could easily tell where she would not skate into him while running the triples.

She huffed, visibly upset with his coaching style and obviously regretting her decision. It was true that her leg was killing her, and he obviously knew about her injury, but to call it an excuse was annoying. He had no idea what she had gone through to even be here in this rink right now. He had no clue what she struggled through in the last six months to be able to skate again. All the begging, working, weight lifting, and more to still at least be in this kind of shape, and now he was demanding more out of her than she could physically do. She was pissed and sure that it would be showing on her face by now.

Yet, she still moved and started gaining speed to go into her jump once again. She didn’t understand why he was working her so hard on the triple lutz jump, she had been doing it flawlessly for years before the accident, if you could call it that. So it didn’t make sense for him to be drilling her so hard on it, not only that but he hadn’t told her why he was having her run old skills at all. He was just barking orders the minute he got in the rink. When she landed it this time, she had a little wobble because her mind was not in the right place, and cause her leg was really starting to hurt now.

“Again!” She sighed and once again took off. 

\----

The jumps probably went on for another four or five before he finally released her for a drink break and told her to stay standing though as he didn’t want her leg to freeze up. She skated to where her water was and started drinking. She was so annoyed. Every time she questioned him, he would just scowl even more and say again until he got what he wanted. She wasn’t sure this coach/athlete relationship was going to work out.

She could see Coach Kenobi talking with Phasma and she wondered if they were talking about her. She figured they were because Phasma kept looking over at her. Rey just turned back to the space in front of her and focused on getting some water in her and not falling asleep. Honestly she could have fallen asleep right there. She had a long flight that morning, and she was now being grilled in practice. She was going to be sore tonight, she could feel it. 

“Alright, Rey, let’s get back to work.” Came the booming voice of her new coach. Great she thought as she put the water bottle back and skated out to where he was. “I want you to try a Triple axel this time.” He said as she got near him. She stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. 

“I don’t think you know this, but I’ve only landed the Axel one time, and that was right before Four Continents. Before my leg was torn to shreds by another female skater.” She said a little annoyed that he was asking her to do an Axel now after completing however many different Triples that she did. 

“I think you’re forgetting I am your coach, and you’re to do what I tell you. That is what I want from you, Rey Niima, if you can’t do that, then you might as well Leave.” He said knowing she wouldn’t. “I’m asking you to do a Triple axel because I’m getting you ready for something harder. Your program that I and our choreographer have planned for you is tough, and involves a jump that you need to be landing the Triple axel cleanly for. So, do what I’m asking of you.” He added bringing his voice down low, almost in a growl and Rey knew she should do what he wanted. She would talk to him after practice about her coaching concerns.

She nodded and skated away to gain speed and when she felt she had enough, she went into the jump and completed her three spins. She did land the jump, but it was very wobbly and she almost went down. She had to put her hands on the ice to make sure she didn’t fall all the way. 

“Not terrible, but you need to pull your arms in closer, right now they are kind of loosely hanging to your body. Try it again.” He said after she regained her balance. She pursed her lips together but nodded. 

This time when she went up to jump she pulled her arms in tighter like he suggested and came down pretty cleanly. She was mostly wobbly but that was due to the impact on her leg, this time however she was able to save it. 

“Better. I think we’ll call practice here today. Don’t want you to die the first day. Go home, get some rest. Be back at 5 am tomorrow.” He said, starting to skate away. “Coach can I talk to you?” She yelled after him. He stopped and turned around, looked at his watch and nodded. “You have five minutes.” He added and she skated over him.

Now that she was up close for the first time, she noticed just how tall he is. She barely came up to his shoulders and that was with both their skates on, so he would be about as tall when they were off. If she didn’t look him in the eye, she would be staring at his chest and what a chest it was. It was wide and she could tell under his clothes he was muscular. His biceps were big and more defined as he stood there with his arms crossed. She noticed his legs all through practice, they were like tree trunks. It was obvious he had been an athlete before he was a coach, and considering he was a figure skating coach, it was safe to assume he was a skater. She knew she knew him, but couldn’t put a finger on it. His face was handsome in an unconventional way, his nose was a little too big and crooked for the rest of his face, along with his ears, but his eyes were what Rey liked. Those chocolatey pools of his were a little mesmerizing. She shook that thought out of her head, as she wasn’t supposed to like anything about her coach other than him being her coach. 

“Coach, I think we need more communication. I want to know why you’re running me into the ground like you did today. Instead of just saying again, tell me how to fix it if you’re not liking it.” She said putting her hands on her hips and trying to slow down her breath, after a grueling practice, she couldn’t seem to catch her breath the way she needed to. 

“You’ll find out that I am not a nurturing kind of coach Rey Niima. I’m not sure what kind of coaching style you’re used to, but if you want to continue skating here, you will follow my orders, whatever they may be. I am your coach.” He said, still scowling. She couldn’t help but think he would be much more handsome if he changed up his facial expressions and didn’t glare or scowl anymore.

“I wasn’t coached before. Not really, I actually was the one who learned it all, and my “Coach” took all the fame.” 

“Good, then you’ll learn from me and how a coach should coach.” 

“I don’t like to be told what to do without knowing why. Especially earlier when I told you my leg was giving out on me.” Rey said, her voice rising a little.

“You don’t need to know my every move when I tell you to do something. Since you are reluctant to even listen to simple orders, it is evident to me that you are going to be a hard one to coach. If you don’t start listening I will tell you to leave my rink, and my campus.” He was close to yelling at this point. “Do you understand me?” He added glaring down at her.

“Yes, Coach.” 

“When you need to know something, I will make sure to let you know. Now go home and rest up.” He added a bit more quietly after receiving a pointed look from Phasma.

Rey nodded and turned skated off toward the locker rooms. Her blood boiling, she couldn’t believe what an arrogant asshole her new coach was. She was supposed to put up with that until the Olympics? HOW?

She threw open her locker when she got there and grabbed her shower shoes. She unlaced her skates and dumped them in her gym bag. She grabbed a towel and turned on the shower to relieve some stress and get out of her sweaty clothes. While in the shower her mind kept wandering to her new coach. Ben Kenobi was such a...a...well she didn’t know what he was, but she hated him. No wonder that other girl quit. 

Rey had been wondering about that other girl, and why she would quit such a great program...but now she understood why. She also tried to think about where she knew this guy. She knew he looked familiar, and knew she knew him from somewhere, but it was failing to come back to her. Why had she never heard of Ben Kenobi before this? He was obviously a skater, and the skating community was quite small. Pretty much everyone knew everyone. Ben Kenobi however was an enigma, even Finn didn’t know who he was. 

She sighed as she heard other people enter the locker room and guessed it was for their practice. She was the only senior girl, so it was probably the juniors. She turned off the water and toweled herself off. Rey threw on her street clothes and went to her locker. Next to her locker was a little girl struggling with her skates.

“Want me to help with those?” Rey asked the little girl and the little girl looked up with wide eyes.

“Are you Rey Niima?” 

“I am. What’s your name?”

“I’m Lilyana. You’re my favorite skater! I was so sad when you had the accident at Four Continents. I was there also.” Lilyana said beaming. 

Rey smiled. “Why thank you, I was really sad when that happened also.” 

“Are you skating here now?”

“I am, I just arrived today. Do you want some help?” Rey asked again motioning to the skates. Lilyana couldn’t be more than 6 or 7. 

The younger girl smiled and nodded. “Yes, please. I still have trouble tying my laces sometimes.” Rey nodded and bent down on one knee to assist the little girl with tying her laces. “Thank you Rey!” Lilyana said as she stood up and jumped up from the bench. 

“Welcome, you better get out there. Don’t want you to be late.” Rey said quietly as the other girls were now heading out. Lilyana nodded and waved goodbye as she headed out the door. 

Rey smiled after her and threw the rest of her stuff in her gym bag as she pulled it on over her shoulder and closed her locker. As she made her way out of the locker room, she rubbed her leg as it was still feeling sore. She thought about how a nicer longer shower, and some ice sounded the best for her right now. She was happy she was heading back to her new dorm.

Rey stopped for a minute to watch all the younger girls practice and noticed Lilyana near the edge of the ice talking to Phasma. She chuckled a bit thinking about the exchange between her and the younger girl. Lilyana caught sight of her and waved and Rey returned it before moving her way to the entrance of the rink. 

Once outside, Rey took a deep breath and made her way to her dorm. Once inside she threw her gym bag down and went to the freezer, she was praying there was some ice in it, and she was right when she opened it. She smiled and took a few pieces out and found the towel hanging off the stove and wrapping it in the towel. She sat down on her couch and put the ice to her leg where it was sore. 

She looked around and sighed, the dorm was big, bigger than she would ever need, bigger than she ever had. Her apartment in Cali was a tiny 2 bedroom that she shared with Finn and struggled to make ends meet. Most of the time Finn was the one who covered everything as he had more sponsors and money, because he was a better ranked skater. She was thankful he let her stay with him. 

\----

A couple hours later, Rey shot up from the couch where she had obviously fallen asleep. She sighed and rubbed her eyes and looked at her phone to see what time it was. It was 7’o clock and she knew that she needed to eat or she would be terribly weak tomorrow. She got up and turned on her phone to a food delivering app. She found something she liked and ordered it. She would get groceries at a later date when she didn’t have practice. 

Soon the food came, and she wolfed it down before cleaning up and heading into her bedroom where her small amount of bags were still waiting to be unpacked. She knew she would have to go to bed soon, as Coach wanted her to be there at 5 am. So, she moved the bags off her bed and laid down on it, set an alarm, and looked through her phone for a bit.

For some reason Rey decided to look at some of the best male skaters, when something caught her eye. It was an article about the last Olympics when a male American Skater had won back to back gold medals. She looked at the picture and her eyes widened.

“Holy shit….Coach Ben is KYLO REN!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the second chapter today because a very special video game to me comes out tonight, and I will be focused on that until I'm done. However, I will try to update sometime next week. I want to do my best with keeping at least a chapter a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm going to try and keep all the chapters about this length, but we'll see if I can keep the pace, there may some chapters that are shorter. But, hopefully I can keep them about this length. Let me know what you think in the comments below! Also there are reason why his name is Ben Kenobi in this fic, you'll see as it goes on. ;)


End file.
